User talk:Greenswitch
OMG TALK PAGE GO! Character ownership? Might it be reasonable to create a template stamp thing to denote which wiki user 'owns' the character, or the in-game main character of said user? Primal Zed 16:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Edit: Also, I was lookin at March, you say he's not 'Forsaken' cuz he's not the same kind of undead. I view the Forsaken more of a faction than a denotation of race, which is why I prefer simply 'Undead'. Primal Zed 16:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ty Greenie! Greenswitch, my thanks to you and Eberict for all your hard work on the Shadow Council wiki. It's looking really great :) Elexandre 08:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Elexandre Greeeeen. I R Made page! Go read it. GO READ. And... how do I link to other people's pages? -Willi Better Categories? As you can see, I have little sub categories going for Horde and my newly created Warrior category. Do you think this is reasonable to expand to all other categories? Obviously, I'm willing to do the legwork if it's OK'd. Just don't want to go with a large structural change like this without checking with someone first, and I left enough messages for Eberict already. --Primal Zed 01:17, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Death Knight category? As you might notice, I added a 'misc' section to the Category:Characters page (I found out how to link to a category correctly!). The only categories in the misc..erm...category are Category:Undead(this category was ok'd by Eberict) and Category:Death Knight. Your DK and a few others are in the Death Knight category - I'm not sure if this is intentional on your part to indicate he is not specifically Horde, or if you simply forgot to have it be the appropriate Category:Horde Death Knight. --Primal Zed 16:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Come between a pregnant elf and her cookies at your own risk, Greenie. <3 hai! i'm COMPLETELY new to the wiki world, and i have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. i just saw the rallying battle-cry on rp-haven to courageously make more articles, so i'd thought i'd give it a try. so far...so good. i don't even know how i managed to manage half the stuff i managed. anyways...i'll continue to flounder about until i have a real problem. WTF mate Seriously? What the fuck. Well. We just need to fix that, either by moving or hosting our own blog. I can easily install the software if you know how to fucking mod it up the ass. Then we register our own domain and tada. Also, I made a post on RPH with a contest. I edited in you're still active though I think we need to communicate more to fix this project up (and get off Wikia...WowWiki also moved, due to wikia being a ****bag.) Shryndael 22:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Links to new wiki Hi. I'm sorry but you may not put links to the new wiki on the main page of this one. Such links are considered spam, and blanking a page is considered vandalizing. -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ToU Taken from Wikia terms of use... Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; That begs the question as to how, when I -was- an admin before you took it away, and seeing as how the community is moving from this wiki, that is considered spam? Edit: Also, please take a look at the history of the page, as I am the one that created the content on said page and most other templates and main pages on this wiki. ::You are more than welcome to copy the content, properly attributed, to another site; but the content will also remain here as it has for the past few years since both you and the community left this wikia. ::The purpose in replacing the entire main page with your link was to direct people elsewhere. Links to wiki forks are not permitted on main pages. -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, April 16, 2014 (UTC)